ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarface
Scarface is a Saiyan character in the Dragon Ball franchise. He makes his debut (and ultimately, his only appearance) in "City of No Tomorrow! The Long Road to Victory" / Asu Naki Machi! Shōri e no Tōi Michinori" (明日なき街! 勝利への遠い道のり) "Showdown in the Past"/ Pendulum Room Peril", the 17th episode of Dragon Ball Z, which premiered on August 30, 1989. Scarface's name derives from a credit roll in the FUNimation dub of Dragon Ball Z; he was named Panbukin in the Japanese Daizenshuu book and "Onion" in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Kyôshū! Saiyan. Biography Scarface is a Saiyan soldier who is short, bald with navy blue hair around his head, a Blue scouter, and two scars on his face. He works alongside his partner, Shorty, tormenting anything other than their own kind. While training for their battle against the forthcoming Saiyans Vegeta and Nappa, Tien Shinhan, Yamcha, Krillin and Chiaotzu use the Pendulum Room at Kami's Lookout to travel backwards in time by 100 years, where they materialize in a ravaged city on Planet Vegeta, littered with the corpses of Saiyans. It is here that they encounter Shorty and Scarface. Shorty is the first to appear. While Chiatozu observes a head in the window display of what might have once been a shop, the head liquefies, revealing Shorty's face beneath it. Chiatozu attempts to flee and catch up to Tien and the others, however he is grabbed by Shorty and is drained of his lifeforce. Tien's attempts to defend his friend with a Tri-Beam prove inferior when he is counterattacked by Scarface. In a fit of rage, Tien attacks Shorty using his martial arts, but Shorty proves to be fast enough to evade each move. Yamcha's Spirit Ball is successful in hitting the two Saiyans, but fails to have any effect on them. He and Shorty are also unfazed by a simultaneous barrage of the Tri-Beam, Spirit Ball and Kamehameha techniques. While Shorty takes flight against Tien, Scarface drags Krillin through a decimated floor, to his temporary doom. The two remaining Z Fighters Tien and Yamcha hold their own against the Shorty and Scarface for only a short time, before Scarface's beam attack kills the martial artists. The original group is soon transferred back to the Pendulum Room where they are astonished to find themselves alive, but find themselves uneasy having experienced the power of Saiyans (other than Goku) first-hand and learning that the approachig saiyans are more than twice as strong. Timeline inconsistency Because Shorty and Scarface are said to exist 100 years prior to the beginning of Dragon Ball Z, they are the only Saiyans seen in the series who are not under the service of Frieza. Saiyans free from Frieza's control during his time in power have been known to appear in several Dragon Ball films, but the canonicity of each is debatable. According to the Dragon Ball timeline, Frieza began his period of control in 731 Age, while the Z Fighters use the Pendulum Room, where they encounter Shorty and Scarface, they would have arrived in May 662 Age. This means that at the point in history where the group visits, Planet Vegeta would still enjoy 69 more years of freedom before Frieza's rise to power. However, there is a problem with this. According to the timeline, the Saiyans and the Tuffles raged the Saiyan-Tuffle war from about 720 Age to 730 Age This would mean that the Saiyans would not have had scouters, or Saiyan battle suits like the ones the Arcosians or Frieza supplied, which apparently occurred in the 730's Age. If the year actually was 662 Age, the Saiyans would not have this technology and would still be living on the outskirts of Planet Plant, many years before they attack the Tuffles, meet the Arcosians, and become part of Frieza's World Trade Organization. It is extremely important to note that this "100" years statement is only said in the English dub however, so it is possible for it to just be another error that created another plot hole. This episode was mainly made for the anime, and not from the manga. Video Game Appearances Scarface appears as an Illusion Saiyan and a common foe in the Dragon Ball video game spin-off Kyôshū! Saiyan. Here, he is one of two Saiyans capable of transforming into a Great Ape; the other being the game's final boss, Vegeta. Special abilities *Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *Great Ape – The ability to shapeshift into a large primate. Voice actors *Japanese dub: Yukimasa Kishino *Ocean dub: Campbell Lane *FUNimation dub: Mike McFarland Category:Saiyans Category:Evil Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Needs Pictures Category:Page added by Supreme Gogeta Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Filler Category:Filler Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Needs Pictures Category:Characters with tail Category:Saiyans Category:Villains